This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to mounting structural components within an electronic device housing.
Electronic devices often include internal structures for providing added strength to device housings. For example, some cellular telephones include a planar internal metal structure to help stiffen the cellular telephone housing. Planar internal metal structures of this type are sometimes referred to as midplates. Midplates can be mounted within a housing using screws. A hole in a midplate may accommodate a screw that is used to fasten the midplate to a mating housing structure. When it is desired to rework or repair a device, screws can be unscrewed by a technician. Although screws allow for rework, reliance on holes and screws for proper alignment between the midplate and the mating housing structures can introduce alignment inaccuracies and movement of the midplate over the lifetime of a device. This can lead to performance issues for components that rely on accurate midplate placement.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways to mount structural components within an electronic device housing.